1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an outboard motor with a handle bar, and more particularly relates to an outboard motor having a handle bar that incorporates an operating member thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Watercrafts can have one or more outboard motors disposed at a stern thereof. The outboard motors typically have a drive unit and a bracket assembly. The bracket assembly is mounted on an associated watercraft to carry the drive unit for pivotal movement about a steering axis. Typically, a steering shaft coupled with the drive unit defining the steering axis extends vertically through the bracket assembly. The drive unit thus is steerable relative to the watercraft.
The drive unit incorporates a propulsion device that propels the watercraft. The propulsion device typically is a propeller. A transmission couples the propulsion device with a prime mover that powers the propulsion device. Typically, the prime mover is an engine. The engine has a throttle valve that regulates an amount of air that is delivered to a combustion chamber of the engine. Normally, output power of the engine varies depending on the amount of the air.
Typically, a power switch is provided to start supplying electric power to electrical components of the engine and other electrical equipment of the outboard motor and/or the watercraft. A stop switch unit also is provided to the outboard motor. An operator of the outboard motor can immediately stop the operation of the engine without handling the power switch.
A shift mechanism also is incorporated in the drive unit to move the transmission among forward, reverse and neutral positions that correspond to forward, reverse and neutral modes of the propulsion device, respectively. The propulsion device can propel the watercraft forwardly when the transmission is set in the forward position, while the propulsion device can propel the watercraft backwardly when the transmission is set in the reverse position. The propulsion device does not propel the watercraft when the transmission is set in the neutral position because the propulsion device is disconnected from the prime mover in this position.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, conventionally, a bracket assembly 20 supports a drive unit 22 of an outboard motor 22 on an associated watercraft 24 as noted above. A handle bar 26 extends from a steering shaft 28 such that an operator of the outboard motor 22 can steer the drive unit 22. A throttle valve control grip 30 is disposed at an end portion of the handle bar 26. The operator can operate the throttle valve with the throttle valve control grip 30. A shift lever 32 is disposed on the handle bar 26 for the operator to operate the shift mechanism. A stop switch unit 34 (FIG. 2) also is disposed on the handle bar 26. Further, a lock member 36 is provided on the handle bar 26 to lock the control grip 30 at a certain angular position. The lock member 36 is positioned on a side surface of the handle bar 26.
Such a conventional arrangement of the handle bar is disclosed in, for example, JP 11-34986 and JP 11-208599.
Normally, the operator sits on the starboard side relative to the handle bar and operates the throttle valve control grip by his or her left hand. Due to the position of the lock member in the conventional arrangements, the operator should often detach his or her hand from the throttle valve control grip to operate the lock member.